xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Brother and Sister
Brother and Sister is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located south-east of the Fountain of Hope in Alcamoth, between Dunban and Fiora at green affinity. Introduction Fiora: Alcamoth is a wonderful city. Don't you think, Dunban? Dunban: It is indeed. Fiora: My heart belongs in Colony 9, but I'd love to live here someday. Dunban: It feels a little... spacious for you. Fiora: What are you talking about? I like big places! Gain (+8) Dunban: ''could get used to it too.'' The technology is incredible, for instance. Especially the weapons! Fiora: You never change, Dunban! Always on about fighting. Dunban: That's me. A born and bred killing machine. Fiora: You know there’s more to you than that, Dunban! I heard you saved everyone’s life, and more than once. Dunban: It's nice to know I'm appreciated around here. Fiora: I wonder if I should try and move here one day... Dunban: You were serious about that? Fiora: I can hardly go back to the colony looking like this. Dunban: ''worry too much.'' Those are good people back home. It'll be like you never left. Fiora: Are you sure? 'Cos I'm not... Dunban: Of course I'm sure, Fiora. They owe you. When times were bad, your smile saved them all. Fiora: Hehe. That's nice of you to say. Dunban: I'm sorry about all this. I should have done more that day. Fiora: It's not your fault, really. And I've gotten used to this body. For better or worse... I'm the one who should be doing more to reassure you. You really don't need to worry! Dunban: It's fine, Fiora. Hey... When we get back home, will you make my favourite dish? Fiora: One 'Dunban Special' coming up! But you and Shulk need to work on your vocabulary! If I hear 'Yeah, great, thanks!' one more time... Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: ''could get used to it too.'' The technology is incredible, for instance. Especially the weapons! Fiora: You never change, Dunban! Always on about fighting. Dunban: That's me. A born and bred killing machine. Fiora: You know there's more to you than that, Dunban! I heard you saved everyone's life, and more than once. Dunban: It's nice to know I’m appreciated around here. Fiora: I wonder if I should try and move here one day... Dunban: You were serious about that? Fiora: I can hardly go back to the colony looking like this. Dunban: ''certainly look... different.'' People will stare to begin with, but I guess we can't blame them. Fiora: You're right... I'll probably remind everyone of the Mechon attack. Dunban: Oh! I am so sorry, Fiora. I can't believe I said that. Fiora: Teehee. Don't pull that silly face! I'm tougher than I look. It'll be like I never left. Dunban: You don't need to worry. Shulk and the others will come home with us to the colony. And whatever the residents say, I'll be there to shut them up. Fiora: Yay! You're the best big brother ever! Dunban: I promise you, Fiora. You'll always be my beloved little sister. Fiora: Thank you, Dunban. With you around, I'll never need to be afraid again. Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: ''you're bad with directions.'' Fiora: What did you just say?! Dunban: Remember when you were little? You were constantly getting lost. Fiora: That was when I was little! Why'd you bring that up, anyway? Dunban: Sorry, Fiora. Fiora: Do you really think I'm that bad at finding my way around? Dunban: ''I take it back.'' Fiora: We should try an experiment! Dunban: An experiment...? Fiora: You see, this new body I have has a tracking radar built in. I'll never get lost now! Dunban: ... Fiora: Wherever you go in this place, I can see where you are! Dunban: I see... That is amazing technology. Those Machina are very resourceful... Fiora: And that's not all I can do! I have loads of built-in features! Dunban: Fiora... You're taking all this far too well. Loss (-8) Dunban: you're bad with directions. – ''' '''Fiora: What did you just say?! Dunban: Remember when you were little? You were constantly getting lost. Fiora: That was when I was little! Why'd you bring that up, anyway? Dunban: Sorry, Fiora. Fiora: Do you really think I'm that bad at finding my way around? Dunban: ''course! Don’t you remember?'' I waited for you on Tephra Hill that time. And somehow you got lost by the waterfront. Fiora: That was on purpose, Dunban! Dunban: You meant to get lost?! Fiora: Of course I meant to get lost! But you needn't worry anymore. Now I have a radar built in. Dunban: ... Fiora: Did I say something wrong? Dunban: No... I'm fine... It's... amazing, isn’t it? This Machina technology... Fiora: It's sooooo cool, Dunban! Dunban: I mustn’t let her see me getting upset... Category:Alcamoth Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts